Optical communications are increasingly used in systems to achieve data communication with a greater bandwidth and/or lower electromagnetic interference as compared to electrical communications. In some systems, optical and electrical communication interconnections may be used. Optical fibers may be employed for optical communication, and for some applications, optical fibers may be coupled to other optical fibers and/or system components by an optical connector.